


Призрак

by fandom_Kings_2017, Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: В каждом уважающем себя замке есть призраки.





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Призрак  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 995 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), [Дэвид Шепард](http://i.imgur.com/MsL8zKE.gif)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В каждом уважающем себя замке есть призраки.

В каждом уважающем себя замке есть призраки, как и в каждом королевском дворце — по крайней мере, старом, успевшем пережить свою долю смут, отравлений и замурованных в своих покоях ненужных наследников. Дворцу в Шайло от силы лет двадцать, но и у него уже есть собственный призрак.

Джек полагает, что стал призраком еще тогда, когда у него забрали Люсинду. Она ушла из комнаты по-прежнему полая, но теперь еще и разочарованная в принце. Возможно, разочарование и зрело в ней эти девять месяцев. Джек после ее ухода тоже ощутил пустоту. Он стал будто невесомым, невидимым. Благодаря этому он скоро научился выскальзывать из дверей, стоило охране чуть отвлечься, проходить неслышно за спинами солдат в коридор. Как-то раз он даже вышел из дворца в сад и, наверное, без труда добрался бы до ворот — но не мог взять в толк, что будет делать там, на свободе, один. Подышал свежим весенним воздухом, пропитанным вишневым цветом, и вернулся обратно в комнату.

Он много раз так выскальзывал потом, учась не попадаться — со временем это стало совсем просто. Он ведь въехал в этот дворец совсем маленьким и знал наизусть все его лабиринты. Теперь, после того, как комнату открыли — и Джека, конечно же, там не оказалось — дворец наполнился чужаками. Куда им гоняться за призраком? Джек познает новую радость, о которой ничего не говорилось в готических романах: радость союзничества с родными стенами, когда дворец будто сам прячет тебя, ступени не скрипят под ногами, двери кладовых открываются бесшумно, темнота коридоров укрывает, как одеяло.

Он весь истончился, стал бледным и прозрачным. Но даже если кровь не течет в нем больше, он все еще остается Бенджамином. Джек часто приходит в кладовку к Сайласу. Отец смотрит на него по-прежнему сурово, но теперь снизу вверх — портрет поставили на пол и прислонили к ящикам.

«Видишь, — говорит ему Джек, — нас теперь обоих изгнали».

Даже родная дочь не вступилась за Сайласа, не пожелала повесить портрет у себя. Впрочем, в их с новым королем общей спальне он и впрямь смотрелся бы странно.

Джек приходит к нему с бутылкой виски или вина, утащенной из погреба.

«Уже недолго, отец, — говорит он. — Скоро я вытащу тебя отсюда».

Скоро появятся четыре Всадника, и тогда у Гильбоа будет новый король-призрак. Ночью Джек пробирается в сокровищницу, примеряет корону. Стащить бы ее ради шутки, вот они все побегают. Но еще рано. Джек только смотрится в зеркало. Корона венчает обтянутое кожей лицо со впадинами глаз. Всадники уже на пороге. Раздор здесь — новый монарх по неосторожности снова развязал войну с Гефом. И Мор последовал за ним, Мишель уже которые сутки ночует в больнице.

«Скоро дворец будет наш», — Джек поднимает стакан виски. Тогда он вывесит портрет в тронном зале. Джек-то не станет запирать отца в темноте кладовой.

Теперь отношения у них стали гораздо лучше. Сайлас, впрочем, все больше молчит. Нет чтоб дать совет. Хотя, может быть, советовать еще рано, Джек и сам знает, что должен делать сейчас: прятаться. Слушать. Теперь, когда его не видят, он способен узнать — и понять — куда больше, чем когда объективы камер были устремлены на него. У нового короля не слишком получается править. Ему не помешал бы советник, друг, знающий, как работают механизмы двора. Джеку даже немного жаль, что сам он стал призраком.

Возможно, он теперь тоже один из Всадников, и имя ему — Одиночество.

Конечно же, он оставляет следы: из кладовых и из кухни пропадает еда, из погребов — алкоголь, иногда Джек меняет вещи местами или уносит их — просто ради забавы, но еще — из желания подать знак. Дворцовая челядь знает про призрака, о нем перешептываются слуги, болтают гвардейцы. Прогнать его не смогут. Чтобы выкурить его, придется поджечь дворец, а на это новый король не пойдет, он наивно уверен, что устроился здесь надолго.

И те, кому нужно, знают, что Джек Бенджамин не оставит дворца.

В последнее время к чужим голосам во дворце прибавился новый — детский, требовательный. Он часто раздается ночью, в то время, которое Джек привык считать своим, и комнаты наполняются суетой. Как-то раз Джек прокрадывается посмотреть на ребенка. Тот не спит, таращится на Джека огромными зелеными, как у Мишель, глазами, и Джек замирает, ожидая крика. Но малыш глядит со спокойным любопытством, кряхтит и сучит ножками. Джек осторожно кладет ладонь на маленький живот, обтянутый ползунками. Холодную костлявую руку согревает тепло новой, невинной жизни, и Джек улыбается. В следующий свой визит он приносит ребенку своего старого плюшевого зайца, найденного в кладовке. Не слишком-то царский подарок — и все-таки игрушку не выбрасывают, младенца не ограждают решетками. Хотя это и опасно — доверять призраку.

Только одно — кроме детского плача, но на него всегда слетаются другие, — может вызвать Джека из небытия, заставить слишком близко подойти к миру живых.

Музыка, что доносится из гостиной. Прежде молчавшее пианино, которое отец держал в доме еще одним напоминанием о собственных власти и богатстве, теперь ожило. Оно лучше всего во дворце подчиняется новому королю. Дэвид часто играет по вечерам, закончив дневные труды. Всегда выбирает что-то спокойное, с легкой грустью. Какие-то мелодии Джек узнает, какие-то — нет, но все ему нравятся. Легкие переливы успокаивают, кажется даже — возвращают к жизни.

Иногда Дэвид играет ребенку, поставив его колыбельку поблизости от пианино; бывает, что он умудряется держать младенца на сгибе одной руки, пока пальцы второй наигрывают незатейливый мотив.

«Правильно, — думает Джек, укрытый пылью и сумерками, — если играть сыну, если вот так держать его при себе, возможно, он никогда не поднимет на тебя руку».

В такие моменты ему кажется, что все будет хорошо, что Всадники проскачут мимо, и в конце концов сам он сможет выйти на свет и не прятаться больше.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — как-то раз говорит Дэвид, не отрываясь от игры, не поворачиваясь. — Я хотел бы, чтобы мы поговорили.

Джек едва не выходит из убежища. Но музыка не может заглушить топот страшных копыт; она не заглушает и звуки орудий, бьющих уже совсем близко от столицы. В прежние времена Джек пошел бы воевать, но теперь — кто его отправит? Гильбоа предала своего настоящего короля — так же, как и Джек его предал. И теперь возмездие неумолимо. Теперь страна получит такого монарха, какого заслуживает. Призрака в заржавевшей короне.

Ближе к утру он уходит спать к отцу. За стенами дворца поднимается ветер. Джеку на плечо, слетев со стены, садится крупный мотылек. Сайлас смотрит одобрительно.

Уже недолго.


End file.
